


Remember, Remember The Fifth of November

by aristotlethot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonfire Night, Derek is scared of fireworks, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristotlethot/pseuds/aristotlethot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants the whole pack to go out for fireworks night, and Derek wants to stay in bed and do nothing. They make a good compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, Remember The Fifth of November

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So I finally finished my Sabriel Big Bang, which took forever, and I really should be working on my Reverse Bang, but instead I wrote this. Tonight is the fifth of November, which means bonfire night in England because some dude tried to blow up parliament, and we're just going to pretend that America celebrate it, okay? This is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are my own and please point them out.  
> Thanks for reading :)

Derek sighed down at his phone as it beeped again, for what must have been at least the tenth time this past hour. He unlocked it, and saw it was another text from Stiles. Derek didn’t even bother opening it, knowing what it would say. Stiles had decided that the pack didn’t do enough together or something, so he kept arranging outings, which he labelled ‘super fun bonding time’. Some of them weren’t that bad, the cinema trips were actually quite fun, and so was going to the water park and they even went to a theme park once. But, Stiles’ new greatest idea was for the pack to do something fun for Bonfire Night. And Stiles’ idea of fun was going to the local fireworks and bonfire display. 

Usually Derek was eager to go on these trips. Not that he’d ever admit it, but Stiles was right, if they were going to be a good pack, they needed to bond more. Seeing as both Erica and Boyd lived in the loft with him, they were pretty close, but it still felt like there was a bit of distance between Isaac, Kira, Scott, Lydia and Stiles and himself. However, that distance was slowly closing the more time they spent together, and he was really beginning to like them all. Stiles in particular, but Derek was pointedly not thinking about that. He was also pointedly not thinking about how good Stiles looked in his swimming trunks. 

Stiles was what felt like continuously texting him, begging him to go. But Derek wasn’t going. There was no way in hell that he was going to stand outside in the freezing cold and watch fireworks, and see a massive bonfire be set on fire. He told Stiles that, but apparently he wouldn’t get the message. He kept asking Derek to go, and it was seriously frustrating. His phone beeped again, and he looked down at it. 

From: Stiles Stilinski  
To: Derek Hale  
You have to come 2night! It’s going 2 be so much fun! I will do anything!!xx

Derek sighed, but text him back anyway. 

From: Derek Hale  
To: Stiles Stilinski  
Anything? No, still no. Leave me alone. 

Derek turned his phone off then, and threw it across his bed. He was currently curled up in bed, and attempting to read a book, which was becoming increasingly difficult as he thought about Stiles’ offer. He wanted to go, he really did, but he didn’t like fireworks. Or bonfires. He didn’t like the loud noise that fireworks made, being a werewolf and having enhances senses made the loud bang basically unbearable, and he had an obvious fear of fire. So, going near a huge bonfire probably wasn’t going to be the best thing for him. He’d probably freak out. But he really did want to see Stil- the whole pack. Not just Stiles. Who’d probably look all adorable bundled up in jackets with his nose gone red with the cold. He was startled out of his musings with the ringing of the house phone. He got himself out of bed, grumbling about the cold, and walked to answer the landline. The only person who had the number for that phone was Cora, but he wasn’t expecting a call from her as she’d only called last night. He answered the phone. 

“Cora, what do you want?”

“Not Cora, less scary and more cute.” 

“Stiles? How the hell did you get my number?”

“Not important. I was just checking, so, right, I’m picking Scott up at seven, and Lydia at seven thirty, so I can be at yours for, I don’t know, quarter to eight? Maybe ten to, if Lydia’s a bit lat-”

“Stiles. No. I said I wasn’t going and I’m not.” Derek was tempted to hang up right now, but he was worried that he might upset Stiles even more.

“Come on, Derek.” Stiles whined. “It won’t be the same if you’re not there.” 

While Derek was extremely flattered and happy that Stiles wanted him there so bad, but he really didn’t want to go. He told that to Stiles, again, and hung up, before climbing back into bed.

He actually managed to get a decent way through his book, glad that Stiles finally stopped calling. Well, he was mostly glad and only a little bit upset. He liked it that Stiles wanted him to hang out with them so much. He liked a lot of things about Stiles. He liked practically everything about him. His cute nose, his laugh, his loyalty and intelligence. Sure, Derek knew that he had faults, like his occasional annoyingness, and the way he sometimes talks too much, but Derek somehow even finds that endearing.  
Derek figured out that he had feelings for Stiles somewhere in-between hearing Stiles laugh for the first time and feeling like he was going to die when Stiles was possessed by the Nogistune. He thinks he’s managed to keep it hidden pretty well, and he’s almost one hundred percent sure Stiles doesn’t know. He thinks he’d die of embarrassment if Stiles found out. 

He’d gone over the scenario where he’d tell Stiles about his feelings a million times, and it’s never good. He could image Stiles laughing at him, or, worse, feeling sorry for him. It was easier to just be his sort of friend, and hope his crush fades away with time. 

Well, Derek thought, maybe it would disappear by itself if it was just a crush, but Derek knew that it had gone beyond that now. It was something scarily close to love, and that terrified him. The last time he thought he was in love, the majority of his family ended up dying. But this was different. Stiles wasn’t Kate. Stiles was a good person, and Derek was pretty sure his family would have loved him. 

Derek then decided to do what he always did when he had tough things to figure out- he took a nap. It was around five pm, and as it’s November, it was already getting a little dark outside, and he was warm and comfortable, the perfect nap conditions. It took him a surprisingly short amount of time for him to fall into a comfortable, deep sleep. 

However, Derek was woken abruptly by something jumping on him. He immediately growled and pinned the thing onto the bed. Once he was fully awake, with his vision no longer sleep fuzzy, and his senses kicking in, he realised it was just the person he had been thinking about- Stiles. 

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?” Derek always locked him door. He shifted a little, realising his position. He had one knee either side of Stiles’ thighs, and his arms braced near his shoulder. He was leaning in close to Stiles, relishing in his warmth and scent. He’d always smelt good. Stiles made no move to push him off, or even move away, and Derek took that as a good sign. 

Stiles grinned sheepishly at him. “I may have taken one of your keys and gotten myself one cut. Just in case of emergencies! Which waking you up is.” He said seriously.

“Stiles. I said I’m not going.” Derek stated.

“I know.” Stiles said obviously. “You said, like, a billion times. That’s why I’m here.” Derek frowned, and cocked an eyebrow in confusion, which made Stiles sigh.  
“We’re going to watch the fireworks together.” He said brightly, and Derek glared at him. 

“I literally just said that I wasn’t going to.” He was starting to get frustrated. 

“We’re not going out to watch the fireworks. We’re going to stay in and watch them from your window. That way we can stay warm, we won’t see the bonfire, and you probably won’t even hear them. And if you do, and you’re scared, I’ll be here to kiss it better.” Stiles said, making kissy noises at Derek, who finally climbed off of him, and sat next to Stiles on the bed. 

“How did you know that I don’t like the bonfire and the noise?” Derek asked.

“Well, duh.” Stiles said. “I sat and thought about why you wouldn’t want to come for like two minutes, and realised that it was obvious. You don’t like bonfires, cause, you know, fire. And the noises must be a bitch on super werewolf hearing. I mean, just the other day I dropped a book on the floor, and Scott got proper scared. It was actually quite funny.”  
Of course Stiles knew why he didn’t want to go out with the rest of the pack tonight, he was really too smart for his own good. Derek couldn’t complain though, he got to spend time with Stiles, without having to see the fire or hear the noises (or share Stiles with anyone else for a night.) 

They both heard a faint bang coming from outside, and it was quite enough that it didn’t bother Derek too much. Stiles squealed happily like a small child, and grabbed Derek’s hand to pull him up, off the bed and to the large windows that faced outside. He loved the feeling of Stiles’ hand in his own, and Derek couldn’t stop smiling.  
Derek watched as a large rocket went off up into the air, and exploded in a flurry of bright colour, and not too much sound. It was actually really beautiful, and not as scary minus the noise. 

He turned to share this sentiment with Stiles, and saw him already staring at him with a soft look on his face. 

“You know you could have gone out with the others tonight? I wouldn’t have minded.” Derek said, only managing to feel a slight amount of guilt for stealing Stiles away from his friends for the night. 

“Nah.” Sties said gently. “I think I’d always rather be with you.” 

Despite having thought about this situation so many times, Derek decided to just go for it, and lean in to press his lips against Stiles’. 

And when they finally kissed, Derek thought that the fireworks blasting off spectacularly in the distance explained his feelings perfectly.


End file.
